A to Z
by Amyranda
Summary: Esta es la historia de una pareja una de las buenas. León un chico genial y Emil un chico sensible. Esta historia es el relato exhaustivo de su relación contado desde la A a la Z.
1. Chapter 1

**A to Z**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece tampoco A to Z

 **Prólogo**

Permítanme contarles la historia de una pareja, una de las geniales.

Por un lado Leon Kirkland es un chico genial, ama el rock y practica artes marciales, pero tiene un lado sensible que adora los pandas y llora en secreto viendo los doramas de Yong Soo su primo; también tiene un lado salvaje y misterioso aderezado con tendencias pirómanas.

Emil es un chico tímido que todos catalogan como hipster, amante de los libros y los frailecillos, ayuda a todos en sus relaciones románticas pero en cuanto se refiere a él mismo teme ser lastimado por lo que siempre termina rechazando a sus intereses románticos.

Hoy es el día que Leon y Emil se conocerán.

Esta historia es el relato exhaustivo de su relación, de la A a la Z.

Amyranda: Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, me disculpo de antemano por los errores que pueda cometer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 1**

 **A es por Año nuevo**

* * *

Leon se preguntaba porque su hermana Mei exageraba siempre con las compras de navidad. Todos los años o al menos los últimos cuatro Mei organizaba en la segunda semana de diciembre un día de culto hacia las compras navideñas a la que no podían negarse, Leon ni siquiera comprendía el fanatismo de Mei por la navidad, eran asiáticos, ni siquiera eran cristianos para celebrarla, y así Yong Soo, Yao, Kiku, Lien y él se veían arrastrados con bolsas tras ella año tras año, y este año no fue la excepción.

Tras una larga jornada de compras navideñas, Mei decidió que era momento para tomar un descanso lo que el resto del grupo agradeció y entraron todos juntos a un _Starbucks_ después de ordenar y recibir sus cafés procedieron a buscar una mesa, por suerte encontraron una el lugar se encontraba repleto, la navidad despertaba en todos la necesidad de consumir.

-Mei como que no entiendo porque tenemos que comprar todo juntos, como que sé que me vas a regalar, ¿Cuál es el punto? - Pregunto Leon mientras daba un sorbo a su café espresso

-No es obvio- Preguntó Mei mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás – Necesitamos tiempo de familia y que mejor evento familiar que la navidad-

Kiku levantó su mano y se dispuso a hablar – Pero Mei, la navidad es un evento romántico-

-Kiku eso es en Japón o Corea, pero justo ahora estamos en Nueva York, cuando vayas a Roma has lo que los romanos- Dijo Mei

-Pero aru, eso no cambia el hecho que todos acá sabemos que nos regalarás- observó Yao.

Mei rio ante eso y procedio a seguir con su frappuccino java chip, mientras la conversación rotaba a otros temas

Hace cuatro años la madre de León decidió que era buena idea que sus tres hijos menores fueran tutelados por su hermano mayor Yao para concentrarse mejor en sus negocios y un año después se les unieron sus primos Yong Soo y Hahn, muchas veces el dinero no sustituye al amor, pero desde que empezaron a vivir los seis en el penthouse de su madre en Nueva York, eran muy felices juntos.

Mientras Yong Soo discutía con Kiku sobre qué era más romatico los doramas versus mangas shojo, León levantó la mirada y entonces lo vió. Un chico de apariencia frágil y delgada, cabello plateado con la clásica pinta hipster pero sin la actitud de esos chicos que hacen de su visita al café de marca una sesión de fotos.

Mei se percató del objetivo de la mirada de Leon y susurró a su oído – Sabes, deberías ir y pedirle su número de teléfono, si sigues así te lo comerás con la mirada- luego lo vio con una mirada picara.

-¡Rayos Mei! Tú y Kiku sean conscientes, como que no todos a su alrededor son homosexuales- Mientras se frotaba la frente y peinaba su cabello chocolate hacia atrás, lo observó una vez más y decidió que era un ser molestable y que por tanto debía conocerló, se levantó y dijo a Mei – Iré a conocerlo, necesito a alguien nuevo a quién molestar- Mei solo rio y volvió a ver emocionada a Kiku que sacaba su teléfono celular para captar el momento.

Emil era el siguiente en la fila para ordenar su café, odiaba _Starbucks_ era demasiado bullicioso para su gustó el prefería ir a un escondido y sencillo café de un Holandés amigo de Mathias, pero ese día decidió no abrir porque había despertado ´´indispuesto´´.

Era su turnó cuando sintió una presencia a la par de él, decidió ignorarlo mientras ordenaba un café latte grande, el chico preguntó su nombre para marcar su vaso a lo que respondió apenas audiblemente –Emil- y pagó por él

Mientras se disponía escuchó como alguien se dirigía a él preguntando –¿Así que te llamas Emil?-

Emil volteó a ver al chico que le había hablado para encontrarse con una mirada dorad y rasgada era la mirada más impactante que le habían dirigido en su vida, tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojase por lo que desvió su mirada al suelo y solo respondió con un –supongo-

Para Leon no fue diferente cuando el chico peliblanco lo observó con esos ojos amatistas sintió un nudo en el estómago, en su vida se sintió tan nervioso como en ese instante, pero no sería el grandioso Leon Kirkland si no supiera disimular, tosió, antes de dirigir una sonrisa gatuna – Osea, como que, eres amnésico o algo para no estar seguro de tu nombre-

Emil se sintió avergonzado ante la sonrisa del chico asiático –Como que no te importa – desapareciendo cualquier rastro del previó sonrojo en su cara; escuchó su nombre procedió a recoger su café y caminar hacia la puerta, el chico lo detuvo.

-Como que no deberías molestarte tanto, era una broma- Leon sonrió, Emil se puso nervioso ante esa sonrisa, pero de algún modo conocida sonrisa.

-Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos de algo?- preguntó Emil, quería sacarse esa incertidumbre.

-Creo que como que soy inolvidable así que no- Ante la respuesta de Leon, Emil rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta, dió dos pasos y comenzó a correr quería alejarse de ese imbécil.

* * *

Emil regresaba a su piso, era el penúltimo del edificio, había llegado el año pasado a estudiar en Nueva York ingeniería química contra la voluntad de su padre que deseaba que su hijo fuera un arquitecto o ingeniero civil para incorporarse al imperio constructor de su familia. En el piso vivía con su hermano Lukas que estudiaba último año de ingeniería civil, Mathias el mejor amigo de su hermano un joven arquitecto dos años mayor que Lukas, Su primo Tino otro arquitecto y el Novio de Tino, Berwald que casualmente era primo de Mathias que estudiaba último año con su hermano.

Leon por su parte regresaba a su piso también había logrado escabullirse dos horas antes de la sesión de compras con Mei. El ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse y decidió detenerlo.

Las puertas del ascensor de Emil se cerraban, pero fueron detenidas por una mano y entonces vio los ojos dorados del chico que lo había perturbado en el café. León entro al ascensor y se colocó junto a Emil y no pudo evitar reír, si se habían visto antes, probablemente en el edificio.

-Sabía que te conocía de algún lado, seguro que te he visto alguna vez en el edificio- dijo Emil mientras sus manos se deslizaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Aparentemente tenías razón- Leon sonrió de lado mientras detenía el ascensor, tomaba la mano de Emil y salía de ahí.

Emil intentó soltarse del agarre del chico asiático pero al no lograrlo le gritó -¡Qué haces!-

León solo contestó –Te invito a cenar-

Emil le replicó –Ni siquiera sé tu nombre- peleando por separarse de Emil.

El pelinegro sonrió – Leon, Leon Kirkland-

Pero lo que no sabían es que nunca se habían visto en el edificio, existieron muchas oportunidades para verse pero nunca había ocurrido. A Emil le parecía familiar León por otra circunstancia.

Emil decidió que era imposible soltarse del agarre de Leon, probablemente no era tan mala persona, así que se dejó guiar por Leon.

* * *

Leon había conducido a Emil a una pizzería cercana, ordenaron una pizza Italiana y coca colas, la plática fluyo sin problemas, lo cual sorprendió a Emil, nunca hubiera imaginado que Leon Kirkland fuera un chico tan fascinante y que fuera una persona tan distinta a Emil. Leon por su parte encontró un Emil un ser tan adorable, con sus gustos, con sus reacciones, Emil era un ser al que era fácilmente de descolocar se descubrió así mismo poniendo nervioso a Emil solo para ver su sonrojo para luego burlarse de eso logrando un rojo más intenso en su rostro. La cena fue ideal durante una hora hasta que una transmisión sobre las preparaciones para la celebración de año nuevo en _Times Square._

- _Times Square_ , es un poco delirante, a mi hermana le encanta, por eso vamos todos los años con mis hermanos y mis primos - comentó Leon mientras se llevaba una porción de pizza a la boca, y de pronto recordó-¡Emil!-dejando caer la pizza en el plato.

-¿Qué sucede Leon?- preguntó Emil, preocupado por la repentina euforia de Leon.

- _Times Square_ Emil- Leon sujeto los hombros de Emil, sintió la delgadez de su cuerpo, se le figuró adorable, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía algo más importante que decir – Yo no te parecía familiar por el edificio, me pareces familiar por _Times Square,_ hace dos años Emil, estaba con mis hermanos y de prontó, eran las doce, la confusión del momento, todos besándose y celebrando, y entonces vi a un chico de cabello plateado, con un gorro azul entonces pensé, wow, o sea ese es el tipo de chico que volvería gay a cualquiera, y en un instante me vi, ese chico era mi futuro y como que debía ir a por él, camine hacia él, digo que un extraño te bese a media noche en año nuevo en _Times Square_ es absolutamente normal, pero choque con una rubia que tomo mi cara y me besó y cuando logre librarme de ella, ese chico, el chico albino se había ido- Leon miraba emocionado a Emil

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Emil, en shock.

-No lo ves, es el destino, es la historia de amor más épica de todos los tiempos, imagina cuando le contemos a nuestros hijos la historia de cómo nos conocimos- Leon sonreía y sacudía los hombros de Emil.

Emil se sentía mareado con toda esta información, decidió quitar las manos de Leon de sus hombros. Se levantó de su asiento – Solo hay un problema con tu historia se amor, hace dos años yo celebre año nuevo en Islandia con mi familia- Sacó un billete lo puso en la mesa, –Creo que esto cubre mi parte, fue un placer conocerte Leon- y salió rápido del restaurante.

Leon palideció, que cuando decidió ir por Emil, ya habían pasado cinco minutos, y pensó es mejor así, Emil no era el chico de _Times Square_.

* * *

Amyranda: Pues hasta acá el primer capítulo, es mi segunda vez escribiendo un fanfic, el primero fue un mal one-shot , me disculpo por los errores cometidos y los que cometeré y gracias por darle una oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.2

B es por Beso de media noche

Emil corrió a su piso, esperando que León no corriese tras de él al llegar a su edificio y subir en el ascensor sintió alivio y decepción por no ser perseguido por el chico asiático preocupado por el anhelo que despertó en él pero que desecho al recordar que ese chico estaba claramente loco. Entró al apartamento ignorando el bullicio y la ebriedad de su hermano, su primo y los amigos de estos, se apresuró a su habitación tomó su celular y escribió esperando ver en línea a la única persona que sabía podría entender su drama. ' _'Tengo que contarte algo''_ escribió, tres segundos después los chequecitos de visto le indicaron que su mensaje había sido recibido.

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando el timbre indicó una visita Emil corrió a abrir la puerta encontrando una chica de estatura pequeña cabello rubio corto y sonrisa encantadora. -¿Qué sucedió? -Dijo con su característica voz suave. La hiso pasar hasta su habitación cerró la puerta y pronunció –Conocí a alguien-.

Lily no podía contener la emoción por lo que Emil relataba, Emil se sentía avergonzado, pero continuaba describiendo con detalle lo fascinante que resultaba León Kirkland.

-¿Y cuándo lo volverás a ver?- pregunto Lily ilusionada.

-Nunca- Respondió Emil volviendo el rostro en otra dirección para no encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia.

-¡¿Qué!?-Gritó-Vienes, me dices que me tienes que contar algo, me ilusionas contándome lo maravilloso que es este chico, y vienes y me dices que no lo volverás a ver, ¿Qué está mal contigo?-

Emil miró sonrojado a Lily –Es simple linda, no estoy preparado para la intensidad de León-

León despertó malhumurado esa mañana, la situación con Emil le había dejado un trago amargo, pasó la noche resolviedo que bien Emil podría no ser el chico del que se había flechado en _Times Square_ pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Emil le había llamado la atención.

Entro al desayunador encontrando a su escandalosa familia, viendo a Yao bailando con una canción de _Girls Generation_ a todo volumen, con Mei decidiendo su atuendo matutino caminando medio desnuda por todo el piso, algo habitual en ella, siendo perseguida por Kiku quién le pedía que tuviera un poco de decoro, Hahn tomaba tranquilamente su té matutino, para León la tranquilidad y seriedad de ella siempre sería un misterio en medio de una familia tan excéntrica. Se dirigió hasta la puerta , iba a abrirla cuando un cuchillo se clavó en la puerta , León volteó encontrando a un Yao molesto –Xiang-, Yao erá el único que utilizaba el nombre chino de él,-¿Acaso pensabas salir de esta casa sin desayunar, aru?- una mirada sombría y asesina hiso que León tragara saliva, desde que Yao salía con ese ruso Iván se había vuelto más atemorizante cuando se lo proponía.

León se dirigió pálido a la mesa, se aseguró de dejar el plato limpio, salió de su apartamento a la biblioteca tenía que aprovechar el tiempo de vacaciones para estudiar y termodinámica no se estudiaría sola.

Subió al ascensor que se detuvo en el siguiente piso, al abrir las puertas se encontró con Emil, después de segundos meditando de parte de Emil si entrar o no al ascensor decidió pasar, murmuro un –Hola-, León volvió a verlo sorprendido, pensó que después de ayer no volvería a dirigirle la mañana, antes que las puertas cerraran una mano detuvo el ascensor, entraron dos chicos rubios, el primero era alto, con una sonrisa cálida, el otro era de la estatura de Emil y tenía una cara de fastidio, hasta que vió a Emil. –Emil, dime hermano mayor- León vio a Emil voltear los ojos y hacer una mueca de fastidio –Ni muerto- contestó Emil, tomó el brazo de León, salieron del ascensor hacia las escaleras.

-Perdón- Murmuró Emil.

-¿como que qué fue eso?- Preguntó León alzando una ceja.

-Eran el fastidioso de mi hermano, y su mejor amigo, anoche debido a su borrachera no me dejaron dormir, y todavía el muy imbécil insiste en que lo llame hermano mayor- dio un fastidiado Emil.-Lamento que terminaras metido en esto.

-Si te hace sentir mejor esta mañana mi hermano trato de clavarme un cuchillo en el cuello por salir de casa sin desayunar- Emil sonrió ante esto, seguro pensando que León exageraba. –Lo qué deberías lamentar Emil es que estamos en el penúltimo piso y dudo que quieras que bajemos los próximos 44 pisos en las escaleras, como que no pareces muy atlético- dijo León mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Te apuesto que soy más atlético que tu- dijo Emil cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con una mueca de fastidio.

Emil se encontraba sumamente cansado, a pesar del frío de la época moría de calor dentro de su abrigo, su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas rojas y gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su espalda, frente y cabello, mientras León continuaba fresco como una lechuga. –Seguro quieres continuar Emil como que te estas muriendo y solo llevamos diez pisos-. A León le divertía lo testarudo que resultaba Emil cuando se lo proponía

-Callate – Murmuro Emil -¿Por qué no estás cansado?- Pregunto Emil dejándose caer en la escalera.

-Yo entreno a diario, cosas de familia-León se deslizo en la escalera junto con Emil, abrió su mochila, y sacó una botella con agua extendiéndosela a Emil.

-Gracias, reconozco que si tenías razón, pero no te vayas a creer mucho- Dando un sorbo de agua.

-Como que yo no me creo mucho Emil, como que lo soy- Un brillo travieso cruzó su mirada gatuna. Emil soltó una carcajada- ¿Tomamos el ascensor Emil?-

-Definitivamente-.

Emil y León siguieron sus respectivos caminos al salir del edificio, León se fundiría todo ese día en la biblioteca de la universidad, Emil pasaría el día junto con Lily y Feliks. Las siguientes semanas pasaron Emil se sorprendía ¿cómo no había conocido a León antes?, se habían encontrado todos los días en la mañana en la recepción del edificio o en el ascensor, se habían encontrado en la biblioteca de la universidad enterándose que estaban en la misma facultad aunque distintos años y carreras, se habían encontrado por las calles, dónde quiera que Emil voltease el destino lo cruzaba con León Kirkland.

Ese 30 de de diciembre tampoco fue la excepción, se encontraba con Lily caminaban a un pequeño café escondido entre los rascacielos de la ciudad caminaban lentamente, Emil reía de las ocurrencias de Liliy era una chica francamente encantadora, era la clásica chica perfecta de la que cualquier chico se enamoraría, era físicamente hermosa, estatura pequeña, grandes ojos verde esmeralda, sus cabellos rubios dorados que había cortado en homenaje a su hermano, su personalidad era más bella aún era la persona más dulce que Emil había conocido, y probablemente si Emil no fuera gay estaría muerto en ese momento, su hermano era un celoso sobreprotector capaz de asesinar a cualquier hombre que pusiera un dedo encima de su dulce hermanita.

Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que una silueta ya este punto familiar para Emil los intercepto acompañado de una chica de estatura pequeña.

-Emil Bondevick- Pronuncio el chico asiático con su voz pausada alargando innecesariamente el nombre.

-León Kirkland- Devolvió rápidamente Emil-Es curioso como antes nunca nos habíamos visto y ahora de pronto estás en todas partes.- Emil no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso, sintió como Lily haló de su abrigo – Ah, si por cierto ella es mi mejor amiga Lily- Lily sonrió amablemente mientras respondía un melodioso hola.

Por el lado de León, la chica a su lado haló su cabello y procedió a presentarse por sí misma. –León ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un mal educado?, mi nombre es Mei, y soy la hermana menor de este idiota sin modales, mucho gusto-, se acercó saludando de beso a ambos, -Te recuerdo, tu eres el chico que León decidió molestar en el café.-

Emil solo pudo sonrojarse al recordar esos vergonzosos momentos y Lily trataba de disimular la risa que le provocaba la historia.

-Emil y yo íbamos a por un café, no desean acompañarnos- Pronunció amablemente Lily, recibiendo una mirada de ¿qué haces de parte de Emil, a lo que ella solo encogió sus hombros.

Se colocaron en una de las butacas del lugar, el lugar era acogedor, había tulipanes en todos los rincones del lugar, el dueño un joven de unos veintisiete años , alto, rubio cenizo con ojos verdes claros pero cuyo blanco rojizo delataba el gusto de este a fumar cierta planta los recibió con familiaridad suficiente para dar a entender a los asiáticos que eran clientes frecuentes.

-Emil, Puedes decirle a Mathías que iré con ustedes a _Times Square_ mañana, pero que llegare desde temprano al piso de ustedes – Vincent lucía devastado por la soledad, a pesar de su apariencia de lobo solitario era dependiente emocional de sus dos hermanos menores que habían volado a Holanda a pasar las fiestas con sus padres, pero Vincent tuvo que quedarse por el negocio. Emil solo respondió un escueto –Seguro-

Ordenaron sus cafés, y la charla se mantuvo muy amena, hasta que Mei mencionó casualmente el yaoi y los ojos de Lily se iluminaron, León y Emil no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos, sabían que a partir de ese momento nadie las callaría. Emil y León decidieron empezar una conversación a parte.

-Como que, este lugar es agradable-

-Si, el dueño es un amigo de mi hermano y su mejor amigo-

-¿Irás mañana _Times Square?–_ preguntó León, en el fondo parte de él anhelaba que Emil fuera el chico que había visto hace dos años. Su voz no pudo evitar sonar ronca lo que puso nervioso a Emil.

-No, no me apetece ir con mi hermano, y a Lily no la dejan ir, lo más probable es que me quede en casa y lo vea en la televisión- dijo Emil desviando la mirada

-Emil- Un silencio se instaló entre los dos, la dorada mirada gatuna de León estaba fija en las orbes amatistas de Emil que se perdía en la mirada de León sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. –¿Estás seguro que no estuviste en New York hace dos años?-

Emil se sonrojó violentamente, parpadeo un par de veces y susurro -¿Aún sigues con eso?, pensé que podíamos ser amigos pero sabes si continuas con esa idea creo que será imposible, sabes qué, hasta nunca León? –

Interrumpió la plática animada de Mei y Lily dijo a Lily que su hermano lo quería ya en casa, pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron de los asiáticos, León estaba estático, nunca pensó que una pregunta simple enfadaría tanto a Emil, Mei solo susurró –¿Qué hiciste León?-, León solo alcanzó a decir -Por primera vez en mi vida, nada.-

Lily trataba de llevar el paso de Emil, -¿Qué paso Emil?- pregunto Lily deteniéndose para respirar un poco.

-Él volvió a mencionar lo de _Times Square-_ Emil volvió su rostro para no encontrarse con la mirada de Lily.

-Sabes lo que eres Emi, un cobarde- Dijo Lily en un tono acusatorio, el tono con el que ella lograba que cualquiera se sintiera mal.

Emil solo pudo responder un simple –Lo sé-

Su hermanos, primos y sus amigos se habían ido a _Times Square_ Emil solo rogaba no tener que irlos a sacar de la penintenciaria, no entendía como esos hombres podían consumir cantidades industriales de alcohol y amanecer como si nada al día siguiente . Eran las once de las noche el televisor mostraba el especial de año nuevo pero Emil solo podía pensar en León y lo cobarde que era respecto al asiático. Se levantó de su cama y de su comoda sacó un gorro azul, hace dos años si que había estado en _Times Square_ con Lukas, Mathías, Tino y Berwald, si había hecho contacto visual con un chico asiático de cabello chocolate y ojos dorados, sintió una gran ilusión al verlo a caminar hacia él, y la decepción de verlo al segundo comiéndole la boca a una rubia, decidió marcharse.

Emil se sentía todo un cobarde por decirle a León que hace dos años pasó año nuevo en Islandia, decidió irlo a buscar, tenía una hora.

Corrió por las calles de New York, las cuáles eran un caos justo en ese momento, No encontraría a León jamás entre millones de personas, se detuvo justó en frente de una pizzería, la pizzería a la que León lo llevó a cenar, vio a un grupo de asiáticos riendo y milagrosamente reconoció a Mei, la hermana de León. Entró al lugar y se dirigió a la mesa de Mei.

-¡Emil!- Exclamo sorprendida Mei al verlo todo agitado.

-¿Quién es él?, aru- Preguntó el que parecía mayor a todos

-Un amigo de Léon- alcanzó a decir Mei mientras se levantaba de la mesa para hablar con Emil

-Un gusto, Emil Bondevik- Grito mientras salía del restaurante con Mei.

La noche estaba muy fría Emil no sabía cómo preguntarle a Mei por León, Mei al notar el nerviosismo de Emil solo rió, -Ere tan adorable Emil- dijo divertida mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Emil-León decidió no venir esta noche con nosotros, él quería hablar contigo- sacó su teléfono y marcó un número le dio el teléfono a Emil.

-Hola Mei, Sabes Emil no está en su piso y no sé que hacer- Escucho la voz pausada de León al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé-, susurró Emil-León no te muevas de ahí voy para allá- Emil cortó el teléfono, agradeció a Mei y salió corriendo de ahí, con la esperanza de llegar antes de las 12:00 con León

12:05 , el reloj marcaba 5 minutos de este nuevo año cuando Emil llego a su piso, en la puerta se encontró con un León ansioso.

-¡Emil!- Gritó León al verlo, tomó a Emil de los hombros, -Perdóname, no te voy a mentir, como que me interesas y o sea, perdón no volveré a mencionar lo de _Times Squaere_ nunca más, solo dame una oportunidad.-

-Pero, León ¿qué hay si yo era el chico de _Times Square?-_ Preguntó Emil mirando fijamente a León.

-Pero o sea si tú mismo dijiste que no lo eras como que estabas en Islandia - León arqueaba la ceja mientras miraba cuestionante a Emil.

-Pero, ¿qué sí si?- Susurró Emil agachando la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres Emil?- León deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de Emil, acariciando sus brazos.

Emil sacó de su abrigo un gorro azul de su abrigo y se lo colocó, dirigió su mirada suplicando disculpas a los ojos sorprendidos de León – Hace dos años yo estaba en _Times Square- ._

León no sabía si estar feliz o enojado con Emil por mentirle, pero llegó a la conclusión que tendría tiempo de reclamarle luego, pero que si quería ganar tenía que hacer su movimiento justó en ese momento.

-Sabes Emi, como que dejamos algo pendiente hace dos años-. Dijo León sonriendo traviesamiente a Emil.

-Es una lastima que ya sea año nuevo- dijo Emil ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con una mirada coqueta.

-¿En serio?, no creo que sea así, como que el tiempo no me domina Emil- dijo suavemente acercando su rostro al de Emil.

-¿No crees que es muy vanidoso de tu parte León?-

-Diez- susurró León mientras acariciaba los cabellos plateados de Emil.

-Nueve- Emil colocó sus manos en el pecho de León, sintió su fuerza bajo la camisa, este no mentía al decir que entrenaba diariamente.

-Ocho-

-Siete-

-Seis- León colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emil acercándolo a él.

-Cinco- Emil cerro sus ojos suavemente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la respiración de León, su aliento mentolado le inundaba los sentidos.

-Cuatro-

-Tres-

-Dos- Susurró León roncamente

Emil no pudo decir uno, cuando los labios de Léon se unieron desesperantes a los de Emil, Emil, colgó sus brazos del cuello de León mientras este apegaba más sus manos más fuerte a la cintura de Emil como con temor a que este se fuera a escapar, León empezó a lamer los labios de Emil pidiendo permiso para explorar la boca de Emil, Emil abrió su boca León mordió complacido el labio inferior de este, sus lenguas danzaban como en una guerra, pero León supo demostrar que él dominaba. Emil sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban nunca había sido besado de esa forma, al separarse sintió que iba a caer se sentía mareado pero León lo sostuvo abrazandolo fuertemente contra él. Sus miradas se perdían la una en la otra.

-Feliz año nuevo Emil – León beso de nuevo suavemente los labios del albino.

-Feliz año nuevo León.-Cap.2

B es por Beso de media noche

Emil corrió a su piso, esperando que León no corriese tras de él al llegar a su edificio y subir en el ascensor sintió alivio y decepción por no ser perseguido por el chico asiático preocupado por el anhelo que despertó en él pero que desecho al recordar que ese chico estaba claramente loco. Entró al apartamento ignorando el bullicio y la ebriedad de su hermano, su primo y los amigos de estos, se apresuró a su habitación tomó su celular y escribió esperando ver en línea a la única persona que sabía podría entender su drama. ' _'Tengo que contarte algo''_ escribió, tres segundos después los chequecitos de visto le indicaron que su mensaje había sido recibido.

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando el timbre indicó una visita Emil corrió a abrir la puerta encontrando una chica de estatura pequeña cabello rubio corto y sonrisa encantadora. -¿Qué sucedió? -Dijo con su característica voz suave. La hiso pasar hasta su habitación cerró la puerta y pronunció –Conocí a alguien-.

Lily no podía contener la emoción por lo que Emil relataba, Emil se sentía avergonzado, pero continuaba describiendo con detalle lo fascinante que resultaba León Kirkland.

-¿Y cuándo lo volverás a ver?- pregunto Lily ilusionada.

-Nunca- Respondió Emil volviendo el rostro en otra dirección para no encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia.

-¡¿Qué!?-Gritó-Vienes, me dices que me tienes que contar algo, me ilusionas contándome lo maravilloso que es este chico, y vienes y me dices que no lo volverás a ver, ¿Qué está mal contigo?-

Emil miró sonrojado a Lily –Es simple linda, no estoy preparado para la intensidad de León-

León despertó malhumurado esa mañana, la situación con Emil le había dejado un trago amargo, pasó la noche resolviedo que bien Emil podría no ser el chico del que se había flechado en _Times Square_ pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Emil le había llamado la atención.

Entro al desayunador encontrando a su escandalosa familia, viendo a Yao bailando con una canción de _Girls Generation_ a todo volumen, con Mei decidiendo su atuendo matutino caminando medio desnuda por todo el piso, algo habitual en ella, siendo perseguida por Kiku quién le pedía que tuviera un poco de decoro, Hahn tomaba tranquilamente su té matutino, para León la tranquilidad y seriedad de ella siempre sería un misterio en medio de una familia tan excéntrica. Se dirigió hasta la puerta , iba a abrirla cuando un cuchillo se clavó en la puerta , León volteó encontrando a un Yao molesto –Xiang-, Yao erá el único que utilizaba el nombre chino de él,-¿Acaso pensabas salir de esta casa sin desayunar, aru?- una mirada sombría y asesina hiso que León tragara saliva, desde que Yao salía con ese ruso Iván se había vuelto más atemorizante cuando se lo proponía.

León se dirigió pálido a la mesa, se aseguró de dejar el plato limpio, salió de su apartamento a la biblioteca tenía que aprovechar el tiempo de vacaciones para estudiar y termodinámica no se estudiaría sola.

Subió al ascensor que se detuvo en el siguiente piso, al abrir las puertas se encontró con Emil, después de segundos meditando de parte de Emil si entrar o no al ascensor decidió pasar, murmuro un –Hola-, León volvió a verlo sorprendido, pensó que después de ayer no volvería a dirigirle la mañana, antes que las puertas cerraran una mano detuvo el ascensor, entraron dos chicos rubios, el primero era alto, con una sonrisa cálida, el otro era de la estatura de Emil y tenía una cara de fastidio, hasta que vió a Emil. –Emil, dime hermano mayor- León vio a Emil voltear los ojos y hacer una mueca de fastidio –Ni muerto- contestó Emil, tomó el brazo de León, salieron del ascensor hacia las escaleras.

-Perdón- Murmuró Emil.

-¿como que qué fue eso?- Preguntó León alzando una ceja.

-Eran el fastidioso de mi hermano, y su mejor amigo, anoche debido a su borrachera no me dejaron dormir, y todavía el muy imbécil insiste en que lo llame hermano mayor- dio un fastidiado Emil.-Lamento que terminaras metido en esto.

-Si te hace sentir mejor esta mañana mi hermano trato de clavarme un cuchillo en el cuello por salir de casa sin desayunar- Emil sonrió ante esto, seguro pensando que León exageraba. –Lo qué deberías lamentar Emil es que estamos en el penúltimo piso y dudo que quieras que bajemos los próximos 44 pisos en las escaleras, como que no pareces muy atlético- dijo León mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Te apuesto que soy más atlético que tu- dijo Emil cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con una mueca de fastidio.

Emil se encontraba sumamente cansado, a pesar del frío de la época moría de calor dentro de su abrigo, su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas rojas y gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su espalda, frente y cabello, mientras León continuaba fresco como una lechuga. –Seguro quieres continuar Emil como que te estas muriendo y solo llevamos diez pisos-. A León le divertía lo testarudo que resultaba Emil cuando se lo proponía

-Callate – Murmuro Emil -¿Por qué no estás cansado?- Pregunto Emil dejándose caer en la escalera.

-Yo entreno a diario, cosas de familia-León se deslizo en la escalera junto con Emil, abrió su mochila, y sacó una botella con agua extendiéndosela a Emil.

-Gracias, reconozco que si tenías razón, pero no te vayas a creer mucho- Dando un sorbo de agua.

-Como que yo no me creo mucho Emil, como que lo soy- Un brillo travieso cruzó su mirada gatuna. Emil soltó una carcajada- ¿Tomamos el ascensor Emil?-

-Definitivamente-.

Emil y León siguieron sus respectivos caminos al salir del edificio, León se fundiría todo ese día en la biblioteca de la universidad, Emil pasaría el día junto con Lily y Feliks. Las siguientes semanas pasaron Emil se sorprendía ¿cómo no había conocido a León antes?, se habían encontrado todos los días en la mañana en la recepción del edificio o en el ascensor, se habían encontrado en la biblioteca de la universidad enterándose que estaban en la misma facultad aunque distintos años y carreras, se habían encontrado por las calles, dónde quiera que Emil voltease el destino lo cruzaba con León Kirkland.

Ese 30 de de diciembre tampoco fue la excepción, se encontraba con Lily caminaban a un pequeño café escondido entre los rascacielos de la ciudad caminaban lentamente, Emil reía de las ocurrencias de Liliy era una chica francamente encantadora, era la clásica chica perfecta de la que cualquier chico se enamoraría, era físicamente hermosa, estatura pequeña, grandes ojos verde esmeralda, sus cabellos rubios dorados que había cortado en homenaje a su hermano, su personalidad era más bella aún era la persona más dulce que Emil había conocido, y probablemente si Emil no fuera gay estaría muerto en ese momento, su hermano era un celoso sobreprotector capaz de asesinar a cualquier hombre que pusiera un dedo encima de su dulce hermanita.

Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que una silueta ya este punto familiar para Emil los intercepto acompañado de una chica de estatura pequeña.

-Emil Bondevick- Pronuncio el chico asiático con su voz pausada alargando innecesariamente el nombre.

-León Kirkland- Devolvió rápidamente Emil-Es curioso como antes nunca nos habíamos visto y ahora de pronto estás en todas partes.- Emil no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso, sintió como Lily haló de su abrigo – Ah, si por cierto ella es mi mejor amiga Lily- Lily sonrió amablemente mientras respondía un melodioso hola.

Por el lado de León, la chica a su lado haló su cabello y procedió a presentarse por sí misma. –León ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un mal educado?, mi nombre es Mei, y soy la hermana menor de este idiota sin modales, mucho gusto-, se acercó saludando de beso a ambos, -Te recuerdo, tu eres el chico que León decidió molestar en el café.-

Emil solo pudo sonrojarse al recordar esos vergonzosos momentos y Lily trataba de disimular la risa que le provocaba la historia.

-Emil y yo íbamos a por un café, no desean acompañarnos- Pronunció amablemente Lily, recibiendo una mirada de ¿qué haces de parte de Emil, a lo que ella solo encogió sus hombros.

Se colocaron en una de las butacas del lugar, el lugar era acogedor, había tulipanes en todos los rincones del lugar, el dueño un joven de unos veintisiete años , alto, rubio cenizo con ojos verdes claros pero cuyo blanco rojizo delataba el gusto de este a fumar cierta planta los recibió con familiaridad suficiente para dar a entender a los asiáticos que eran clientes frecuentes.

-Emil, Puedes decirle a Mathías que iré con ustedes a _Times Square_ mañana, pero que llegare desde temprano al piso de ustedes – Vincent lucía devastado por la soledad, a pesar de su apariencia de lobo solitario era dependiente emocional de sus dos hermanos menores que habían volado a Holanda a pasar las fiestas con sus padres, pero Vincent tuvo que quedarse por el negocio. Emil solo respondió un escueto –Seguro-

Ordenaron sus cafés, y la charla se mantuvo muy amena, hasta que Mei mencionó casualmente el yaoi y los ojos de Lily se iluminaron, León y Emil no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos, sabían que a partir de ese momento nadie las callaría. Emil y León decidieron empezar una conversación a parte.

-Como que, este lugar es agradable-

-Si, el dueño es un amigo de mi hermano y su mejor amigo-

-¿Irás mañana _Times Square?–_ preguntó León, en el fondo parte de él anhelaba que Emil fuera el chico que había visto hace dos años. Su voz no pudo evitar sonar ronca lo que puso nervioso a Emil.

-No, no me apetece ir con mi hermano, y a Lily no la dejan ir, lo más probable es que me quede en casa y lo vea en la televisión- dijo Emil desviando la mirada

-Emil- Un silencio se instaló entre los dos, la dorada mirada gatuna de León estaba fija en las orbes amatistas de Emil que se perdía en la mirada de León sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. –¿Estás seguro que no estuviste en New York hace dos años?-

Emil se sonrojó violentamente, parpadeo un par de veces y susurro -¿Aún sigues con eso?, pensé que podíamos ser amigos pero sabes si continuas con esa idea creo que será imposible, sabes qué, hasta nunca León? –

Interrumpió la plática animada de Mei y Lily dijo a Lily que su hermano lo quería ya en casa, pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron de los asiáticos, León estaba estático, nunca pensó que una pregunta simple enfadaría tanto a Emil, Mei solo susurró –¿Qué hiciste León?-, León solo alcanzó a decir -Por primera vez en mi vida, nada.-

Lily trataba de llevar el paso de Emil, -¿Qué paso Emil?- pregunto Lily deteniéndose para respirar un poco.

-Él volvió a mencionar lo de _Times Square-_ Emil volvió su rostro para no encontrarse con la mirada de Lily.

-Sabes lo que eres Emi, un cobarde- Dijo Lily en un tono acusatorio, el tono con el que ella lograba que cualquiera se sintiera mal.

Emil solo pudo responder un simple –Lo sé-

Su hermanos, primos y sus amigos se habían ido a _Times Square_ Emil solo rogaba no tener que irlos a sacar de la penintenciaria, no entendía como esos hombres podían consumir cantidades industriales de alcohol y amanecer como si nada al día siguiente . Eran las once de las noche el televisor mostraba el especial de año nuevo pero Emil solo podía pensar en León y lo cobarde que era respecto al asiático. Se levantó de su cama y de su comoda sacó un gorro azul, hace dos años si que había estado en _Times Square_ con Lukas, Mathías, Tino y Berwald, si había hecho contacto visual con un chico asiático de cabello chocolate y ojos dorados, sintió una gran ilusión al verlo a caminar hacia él, y la decepción de verlo al segundo comiéndole la boca a una rubia, decidió marcharse.

Emil se sentía todo un cobarde por decirle a León que hace dos años pasó año nuevo en Islandia, decidió irlo a buscar, tenía una hora.

Corrió por las calles de New York, las cuáles eran un caos justo en ese momento, No encontraría a León jamás entre millones de personas, se detuvo justó en frente de una pizzería, la pizzería a la que León lo llevó a cenar, vio a un grupo de asiáticos riendo y milagrosamente reconoció a Mei, la hermana de León. Entró al lugar y se dirigió a la mesa de Mei.

-¡Emil!- Exclamo sorprendida Mei al verlo todo agitado.

-¿Quién es él?, aru- Preguntó el que parecía mayor a todos

-Un amigo de Léon- alcanzó a decir Mei mientras se levantaba de la mesa para hablar con Emil

-Un gusto, Emil Bondevik- Grito mientras salía del restaurante con Mei.

La noche estaba muy fría Emil no sabía cómo preguntarle a Mei por León, Mei al notar el nerviosismo de Emil solo rió, -Ere tan adorable Emil- dijo divertida mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Emil-León decidió no venir esta noche con nosotros, él quería hablar contigo- sacó su teléfono y marcó un número le dio el teléfono a Emil.

-Hola Mei, Sabes Emil no está en su piso y no sé que hacer- Escucho la voz pausada de León al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé-, susurró Emil-León no te muevas de ahí voy para allá- Emil cortó el teléfono, agradeció a Mei y salió corriendo de ahí, con la esperanza de llegar antes de las 12:00 con León

12:05 , el reloj marcaba 5 minutos de este nuevo año cuando Emil llego a su piso, en la puerta se encontró con un León ansioso.

-¡Emil!- Gritó León al verlo, tomó a Emil de los hombros, -Perdóname, no te voy a mentir, como que me interesas y o sea, perdón no volveré a mencionar lo de _Times Squaere_ nunca más, solo dame una oportunidad.-

-Pero, León ¿qué hay si yo era el chico de _Times Square?-_ Preguntó Emil mirando fijamente a León.

-Pero o sea si tú mismo dijiste que no lo eras como que estabas en Islandia - León arqueaba la ceja mientras miraba cuestionante a Emil.

-Pero, ¿qué sí si?- Susurró Emil agachando la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres Emil?- León deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de Emil, acariciando sus brazos.

Emil sacó de su abrigo un gorro azul de su abrigo y se lo colocó, dirigió su mirada suplicando disculpas a los ojos sorprendidos de León – Hace dos años yo estaba en _Times Square- ._

León no sabía si estar feliz o enojado con Emil por mentirle, pero llegó a la conclusión que tendría tiempo de reclamarle luego, pero que si quería ganar tenía que hacer su movimiento justó en ese momento.

-Sabes Emi, como que dejamos algo pendiente hace dos años-. Dijo León sonriendo traviesamiente a Emil.

-Es una lastima que ya sea año nuevo- dijo Emil ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con una mirada coqueta.

-¿En serio?, no creo que sea así, como que el tiempo no me domina Emil- dijo suavemente acercando su rostro al de Emil.

-¿No crees que es muy vanidoso de tu parte León?-

-Diez- susurró León mientras acariciaba los cabellos plateados de Emil.

-Nueve- Emil colocó sus manos en el pecho de León, sintió su fuerza bajo la camisa, este no mentía al decir que entrenaba diariamente.

-Ocho-

-Siete-

-Seis- León colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emil acercándolo a él.

-Cinco- Emil cerro sus ojos suavemente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la respiración de León, su aliento mentolado le inundaba los sentidos.

-Cuatro-

-Tres-

-Dos- Susurró León roncamente

Emil no pudo decir uno, cuando los labios de Léon se unieron desesperantes a los de Emil, Emil, colgó sus brazos del cuello de León mientras este apegaba más sus manos más fuerte a la cintura de Emil como con temor a que este se fuera a escapar, León empezó a lamer los labios de Emil pidiendo permiso para explorar la boca de Emil, Emil abrió su boca León mordió complacido el labio inferior de este, sus lenguas danzaban como en una guerra, pero León supo demostrar que él dominaba. Emil sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban nunca había sido besado de esa forma, al separarse sintió que iba a caer se sentía mareado pero León lo sostuvo abrazandolo fuertemente contra él. Sus miradas se perdían la una en la otra.

-Feliz año nuevo Emil – León beso de nuevo suavemente los labios del albino.

-Feliz año nuevo León

Amyranda: Perdón por no publicar todo este tiempo, prometo actualizar cada semana o a lo mucho 15 días, gracias por sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz, perdón por los errores.

Próximo capítulo: C es por China


End file.
